


Žít Brno

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brno, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Vlkodlak? Toho v Evropě už pár set let nikdo neviděl. Navíc, co by sakra dělal v Brně?!Jenže peníze nesmrdí a Viktor směšnou zakázku na prověření zkazky příjme.-Pokud by náhodou někoho zajímalo, co tak Viktor dělal ve svém "normálním životě", nemusíte tápat dále.Tenhle kraťas se odehrává několik let před Ohněm a krví.





	Žít Brno

**Author's Note:**

> Chci poděkovat svojí brněnské klice (vy víte, kdo jste), za pomoc s místními reáliemi a výpravu po Viktorových stopách jednoho chladného březnového večera.

Spousta lidí si myslí, jak musí být báječné mít za mentora boha. Samá splněná přání, měnění vody na víno a další srandičky. Řeknu vám to takhle: pokud se zajíkáte blahem z představy, že ve svém obýváku čas od času nečekaně narazíte na pár tisíciletí starou bytost schopnou číst vaše myšlenky, tak to rozhodně báječný je. Já jsem ale jenom obyčejný mág a Cerovy návštěvy jsou z kategorie ‚hřebíky do rakve‘.

            Ve stejné škatuli je i věta: „Mám pro tebe práci.“

            Raději jsem si sednul. Spíš díky zkušenosti než intuici.

             „Co víš o vlkodlacích?“ zeptal se mě tajuplně, zatímco se z okna díval na deštěm smáčenou ulici. Nikdy jsem nepochyboval o jeho smyslu pro dramatická gesta.

            Vlastně to mohla dost dobře být scéna z noirové detektivky. Starší elegantní džentlmen přijde za trochu vyhořelým a trochu arogantním detektivem. Venku prší, detektivova kancelář – tedy můj byt – se topí v šeru. Chybělo mi akorát cigáro a sklenička skotské. Minimálně to druhé jmenované by se asi zařídit dalo.

            „Asi bych si musel oprášit Stmívání, proč?“

            Cer se otočil od okna a dlouze se zamyslel, než pokračoval.

             „Byl jsem požádán, abych prověřil zkazky o brněnském vlkodlakovi,“ řekl s výrazem, který by mu záviděl i špičkový hráč pokeru; vskutku božský výkon. Neudržel jsem se a začal se smát.

             „A já měl za to, že Brno má akorát hnusný pivo a uměleckou fixaci na falický symboly,“ prohlásil jsem, jakmile jsem byl zase schopný mluvit.

             „Nebuď dětinský, Viktore,“ napomenul mě Cer a demonstrativně si založil ruce na prsou. Byl nějak moc vážný. Rozhodl jsem se zjistit, co vězí za jeho upjatostí.

             „Kdo tě o to požádal?“ rozvalil jsem se na pohovce a pozoroval svou návštěvu. Něco na něm bylo jinak, ale nedokázal jsem říct co.

             „Létó,“ přiznal. Najednou mi došlo, že je nějak víc upravený, než jak normálně chodil. A… jo, rozhodně na sobě měl svůj nejlepší oblek. Úsměv se mi povážlivě rozšířil do vědoucného šklebu.

             „Cere… ty kanče!“

             „Pozor na jazyk, chlapče,“ odsekl s jasným varováním v hlase.

             „Přece ti nebudu říkat paroháči,“ odmítl jsem.

            Některá božstva byla původně úzce spojena s místem, jevem nebo třeba zvířetem. V Cerově případě se jednalo o jelena, což je jistě krásné, majestátní zvíře, ale jeho srážka s moderním výrazivem není zrovna šťastná.

             „Zpět k tématu,“ odkašlal si bůh. „Uděláš to pro mě? Pochopitelně dostaneš dobře zaplaceno.“

             „Kývnul bych, i kdybys nenabízel nic, jako bys to nevěděl. Ale vlkodlaci nejsou zrovna moje parketa.“ Toho si pochopitelně musel být vědom, ale připomenutí ničemu neuškodí.

             „V dnešní době už prakticky ničí. V Evropě jsme na žádného nenarazili dobrých sto padesát let. Možná se jedná jen o smyšlenku několika opilců.“

             „Proč vlastně požádala tebe? Ta si rozhodně dovede vyřešit věci sama.” Létó jsem sice neznal osobně, ale slyšel o ní dost. Nedivil jsem se, že po ní Cer jede, když už nic jiného, rozhodně by s její náklonností posílil svoji pozici v Radě.

             „Znám zdejší poměry o dost lépe než ona a vím, na koho se obrátit.” Moje jméno sice nevyslovil, ale ani nemusel.

             „Dobře. Tak mi řekni podrobnosti,” rezignoval jsem na rozum. Brněnskej vlkodlak, ty vole, příště budu nahánět Šemíka, co vstal z mrtvých, ne?

             „Upřímně, nemám mnoho co nabídnout. Několik lidí údajně vidělo v brněnské kavárně vlkodlaka. Jakkoli... nepravděpodobně to zní.”

             „Nikdo nevolal policii? Úřad? A nikomu se nic nestalo?” optal jsem se pro jistotu a se zájmem se naklonil dopředu. Viděl jsem jen pár obrázků ve starých knížkách a vzpomněl jen na pár vět, přesto mi Cerova slova přišla, jak sám řekl, nepravděpodobná.

             „Podle všeho nikoliv.”

             „No, nakonec, tím snazší pro mě,” pokrčil jsem rameny.

             „Ano. Kdy myslíš, že bys mohl něco vědět?”

             „Zítra se u tebe zastavím pro nějaké materiály,” plánoval jsem nahlas, „a tak ve čtvrtek vyrazím do Brna. Když budu mít štěstí, v neděli bych mohl mít představu.”

             „Dobrá. Spoléhám na tebe,” kývnul se zjevným zadostiučiněním, než se zkrátka vypařil.

 

Z představy cesty na Moravu jsem nebyl nijak zvlášť nadšený, na druhé straně ale Cer sliboval slušnou odměnu. V jeho případě jsem mohl bez problému počítat klidně se tříměsíčními prázdninami, aniž bych musel být o chlebu a vodě.

            Došel jsem si pro notebook a prohlédl nabídku pro Airbnb pro Brno. Hotelům jsem nikdy na chuť nepřišel, mimo jiné ze zákona po mágovi vyžadovaly nejen občanku, ale i průkaz registrace z Úřadu. Snažil jsem se podobnou šikanu systematicky bojkotovat, i když ne vždycky jsem uspěl. Navíc se ukázalo, že hotely nemají zrovna pochopení pro magickou praxi. Soukromníci byli podstatně bezpečnější volbou.

            Dvoupokoják v činžáku na Veveří vypadal docela přívětivě a cena taky nebyla špatná. Navíc nebyl daleko od centra. Zabookoval jsem byt; čtrnáct dnů by mělo stačit i se slušnou rezervou. Za dva týdny už určitě budu dávno zpátky doma.

 

Cer mi, k mé nesmírné radosti, veškerou užitečnou četbu připravil na hromádku. Tedy, hromádkou to nazval Cer, já bych volil spíš výraz ‚štos‘. Snášel jsem knihy po schodech ze třetího patra dejvického činžáku a skoro ani nedýchal, aby mi nějaká nespadla. Hlavu by mi Cer asi neutrhnul, ale něco jiného možná ano. Některé ze svazků vypadaly velice staře a křehce, až jsem se divil, že je Cer vůbec ochoten mi je půjčit.

            Doplahočil jsem se s nimi ke svému starému volvu a dostal se do patové situace, protože jsem neměl jak otevřít kufr. Posteskl jsem si nad představou nového auta s vymoženostmi jako automatické otvírání kufru a bezklíčkový přístup. Pokusil jsem se balancovat knížky na jedné ruce, zatímco jsem druhou šmátral v kapse po klíčích. Celá akce šla dobře přesně do chvíle, než jsem se sehnul, abych kufr otevřel. Vnímal jsem ten okamžik zpomaleně, s železnou jistotou ohledně věcí budoucích. Jako když uklouznete na náledí, ještě nejste na zemi, ale už víte, že vás nic nezachrání. Raději jsem zavřel oči, když mi dobře pět knížek spadlo na olezlý asfalt. Snad mi je Cer nestrhne z výplaty.

            V rychlosti jsem naskládal proviant do kufru tak, aby byla co nejmenší šance dalšího poškození. Podle mého se knihám nic vážného nestalo, ale mohl jsem se mýlit.

            Až doma jsem se podíval, co mi Cer vlastně nabalil. A nahlas zaúpěl. Latinu jsem měl čekat, přesto mě překvapila. V jazycích jsem nikdy zvlášť nevynikal, k Cerově věčné lítosti, a latinu se nabifloval tak tak, abych zvládal ovládat svoji magii. Co potřebuju, to si z knížek určitě vytahám, ale těšil jsem se na proces zhruba stejně jako na cestu po rozkopané D1.

 

Jak se ukázalo, stav naší slavné dálnice jsem přirovnáním k latině výrazně přecenil. Co na tom, jestli si krom stavařů k přestavbě přizvali i bandu certifikovaných mágů, aby do podloží stavebního zázraku zakomponovali zpevňující pečetě a ochranná kouzla. Když něco dělají jelita, tak vás nezachrání ani tisíc kouzel. Ploužil jsem se jedním z mnoha zúžení tak pomalu, že jsem cítil každou pečeť, kterou do podloží dali. Kdyby se, kreténi, obtěžovali je aspoň odstínit. Byla jen otázka času, kdy se nějaký chudák, který o svém nadání ani neví, během cesty lekne divného pocitu a lehkého brnění v konečcích prstů, a hodí auto v lepším případě do svodidel.

            Po čtyřiceti minutách v koloně a asi padesáté ceduli s nápisem „musíme to opravit” a smutným smajlíkem, už jsem netrpělivě bubnoval prsty o volant. Neustálé přeřazování mě nebavilo, monotónní výhled taky ne. Nejhorší byly paradoxně úseky bez jakýchkoliv omezení. Bylo jich totiž tak málo a byly tak krátké, že to člověka jen víc dožralo.

            Z Prahy jsem vyrážel v jednu odpoledne, do Brna neslavně dojel v šest večer. 

 

Majitel pronajatého bytu měl naštěstí pochopení; D1 stmelovala lidi jako každý společný nepřítel. Převzal jsem klíče, nechal si byt ukázat, a pak jsem poděkoval a osaměl.

            Nechtělo se mi jít ven, ale taky jsem věděl, že čím dřív začnu, tím dřív skončím. Vyndal jsem z kufru lehké šedé triko s véčkovým výstřihem, které jsem kdysi koupil v nějakém pomatení smyslů. Upřímně jsem ten střih nenáviděl, ale v okolí pražských hipsterských podniků jsem ho vídal podezřele pravidelně. Snad nejsou pražští a brněnští hipsteři dva různé druhy. Pokud se mi podaří do místních kaváren a vináren zapadnout, budu mít o něco lehčí práci. Stejně budu mít handicap v podobě plynné pražštiny, která se ze mě sype sama. Do zrcadla jsem se raději ani nekoukal a rovnou vypadl ze dveří.

            Brno ve zlatém podvečeru babího léta vypadalo vlastně pěkně, pokud jsem tedy mohl soudit z pár ulic, které jsem prošel. Moji pozornost totiž upoutal podnik s vývěskou Café Folk. Podle typu lidí posedávajících u malých stolečků na chodníku, jsem mířil právě sem.

            Vstoupil jsem dovnitř a okamžitě vyhodnotil, že věkově patřím k hornímu jednomu procentu. Musel jsem být v lokálu jediný třicátník. Nutkavý pocit stáří jsem zardousil a nasadil výraz suveréna. Na baru jsem si objednal kafe, což se ukázalo být podstatně složitější, než jsem čekal. Usměvavá slečna se mi pokusila vnutit něco s mlíkem, skořicí a bohové vědí čím ještě, ale já si zatvrzele stál na svém „cokoliv, jen ať je to silný, černý a nepříbuzný zmrzlinovýmu poháru.“

            S pocitem vítězství jsem sebral z pultu šálek a odešel do nejzazšího kouta, ve kterém se krčil malý stolek se dvěma pohodlně vyhlížejícími křesly. Usadil jsem se čelem do lokálu a pohledem přelétl přítomné. Bezpochyby studenti. Převažovaly holky, ale ne nijak výrazně. Seděl jsem u stolu jen chvíli, než mě začalo ukolébávat ticho. Sice nebylo zdaleka naprosté, ale vzhledem k počtu lidí bylo překvapivé. Konverzace se nesly jen jako abstraktní a v zásadě příjemný ševel, a já byl po dlouhé a náročné cestě prakticky na odpis.

             „Ahoj,“ ozval se nade mnou dívčí hlas, někde na pomezí mého boku a zad. Pokusil jsem se nevyletět z kůže. Otočil jsem hlavu a zvedl pohled. Mohlo jí být stejně dobře dvacet jako pětadvacet, hezký, symetrický a trochu kulatý obličej rámovaly falešně zrzavé vlasy splývající po ramenou až k dekoltu. Bohužel ne tak velkému, jak jsem v první vteřině doufal. Vrátil jsem se výš. Velké hnědé oči mi evokovaly nějaké třeskutě romantické zvíře. Byla pěkná.

             „Ahoj,“ zkusil jsem úsměv. Nepříliš široký, jen přátelský. Přívětivý.

             „Můžu si přisednout?“

            Přikývnul jsem a gestem pokynul k volnému křesílku naproti. Trochu mě překvapilo, že si mě v koutě vůbec všimla. Když jsem souhlasil, myslel jsem na vyšetřování, samozřejmě. Přeci jsem potřeboval mluvit s lidma. Ptát se. Navazovat kontakty. Zkrátka bych byl debil, kdybych ji odmítl.

 

„Já jsem Bára,“ natáhla ke mně ruku, když odložila šálek se svojí kávou na stůl a sebe do křesla.

             „Viktor, těší mě,“ něžně jsem jí stiskl ruku. Potila se, to bylo zajímavé, protože nevypadala ani trochu nervózně, a v kavárně nebyl zrovna hic.

             „Odkud jsi?“ začala.

             „Proč bych nemohl být odsud?“ usmál jsem se na ni a vzal do ruky svoje kafe.

             „Tak, nikdy jsem tě tu neviděla. A taky nezníš jak místní.“

             „Jsem z Prahy. A než se zeptáš: měl jsem se tu sejít se známým, ale na poslední chvíli odřekl, tak jsem si šel aspoň sednout na kafe,” podtrhl jsem lež douškem černého dobra.

             „To mě mrzí, ale třeba nakonec zjistíš, že jsi nejel zbytečně,“ obšťastnila mě opravdu širokým úsměvem, abych nepochyboval, kam míří. Ne, vůbec se s tím nepárala.

             „To bych byl rád. A co sem přivádí tebe?“

             „Myslíš sem do Folku, nebo ke tvému stolu?“ její přímočarost mě zastihla obdivuhodně             nepřipraveného. Nejsem ale žádný amatér.

             „Co třeba obojí?“

             „Vyrážíme sem s kamarádkou každý čtvrtek, je to už tradice. A ke tvému stolu… no. Budeš se hodně zlobit, když řeknu sázka?“

             „Ne,“ začal jsem se smát, skoro bych chtěl zavzpomínat na svá studentská léta, ale mojí alma mater byl Cer, „nebudu. Ale chci vědět, o co ses vsadila.“

            Zabloudila pohledem k jinému stolu, kde se střetla s očima silnější tmavovlásky. Ta jí povzbudila zdviženým palcem.

             „Andy,“ lehce kývla k druhé, „mě hecovala. Prý nemám odvahu za tebou jít.“

             „A proč bys za mnou vůbec chtěla chodit?“ naklonil jsem zvědavě hlavu.

             „No… protože se mi líbíš,“ do tváří se jí nahnala červeň. Přišlo mi to roztomilé, ale moc jsem nevěděl, co si o ní myslet. Na jedné straně vystupovala jako zkušená ranařka, na druhé straně mi před očima zrudla jak cudná školačka. Při její další větě jsem ale byl rád, že už sedím.

             „A taky… protože jsi mág,“ dodala. Do té chvíle jsem se pořád usmíval, ale najednou jsem ztuhnul. Hravost v mžiku nahradila obezřetnost. Bára si změny všimla a možná se jí trochu lekla.

             „Promiň!“ vyhrkla. „Promiň, jako bych nic neřekla! Probůh, já jsem úplně blbá!“ vyjekla a začala urychleně vstávat. Jemně jsem ji chytil za zápěstí a zabránil v útěku.

             „Nic se neděje,“ ujistil jsem ji, „jen jsi mě překvapila.“

            V tu chvíli mě napadlo, jestli ona není taky nadaná, ale cizí magii bych cítil. Naštěstí přestala plašit a dřepla si zpátky, i když se pořád tvářila vyjeveně.

             „Máš pravdu, jsem mág. Jak jsi to poznala?“ Bára mi předtím přišla docela sympatická, ale teď mě začala opravdu zajímat. Poznat nadaného lze, ale rozhodně ne nezkušeným okem.

             „Víš… já studuju antropologii, a když jsem tě viděla, jako bych koukala do jedné ze svých učebnic.“ Lichotky jí zrovna dvakrát nešly, ale aspoň nelhala.

             „Doufám, že na mě nechceš provádět pitvu,“ prohodil jsem pobaveně a ona, chudák, zrudla jak rak.

             „Já to úplně zkazila!“ zaúpěla, než si schovala obličej do dlaní.

             „Ale prosím tebe,“ naklonil jsem se přes stůl, natáhnul ruku a proklouzl jí pod dlaň, abych ji mohl pohladit.

 

O dvě hodiny a spoustu zbytečných slov později jsme se s Bárou váleli v posteli. Takhle jsem si sice výlet do Brna nepředstavoval, ale moravská metropole v mých očích díky Báře stoupla skoro stejně rychle jako moje péro, když mi hned za dveřmi bytu vrazila ruku do kalhot. Zase mě její přímočarost překvapila, ale už jsem si pomalu začal zvykat.

             „Dotkni se mě,“ zavrněla, zatímco se suverénně tyčila nade mnou. Nežádala o víc fyzického kontaktu, nakonec, o moc víc už ho ani dostat nemohla. Přesto jsem předstíral, že nevím, o čem mluví. Prsa měla pěkná a pevná, o něco větší než akorát do ruky, což jsem si prakticky ověřil.

             „No tak, Viktore, prosím,“ zopakovala, i když se mojí pozornosti nijak nebránila.

             „Ne,“ odmítl jsem. Jasně, stručně, bez prostoru pro vyjednávání. Klidně mě mějte za sraba nebo romantika, ale magii tahám do sexu jen s jediným člověkem. Možná Báře šlo celou dobu jen o tohle. Třeba se teď urazí a pošle mě do hajzlu.

            Naštěstí jí zjevně stačilo moje fyzické já. Na náhodnou jednorázovku byl sex slušný, i když ne nijak pamětihodný. Já byl spokojený rozhodně a pokud jsem mohl soudit, aspirující antropoložka aktuálně okupující sprchu taky.

 

Nabídl jsem jí přespání. Ze slušnosti, i protože jsem se potřeboval zeptat na pár věcí. Souhlasila.

             „Asi bych se měl přiznat, že jsem nepřijel kvůli známému,“ začal jsem. S upřímností se prý nejdál dojde.

             „Proč mi to říkáš? Seš snad vrah studentek a teď mi odhalíš svůj ďábelský plán?“ usmála se, ale postřehl jsem v jejím hlase nervozitu.

             „No jasně. Zardousím tě tkaničkou od tvejch Conversek, vyfotím to a plácnu na Instagram, abych moh‘ bejt vrah-influencer,“ přitakal jsem sarkasticky, než jsem pokračoval vážně. „Přijel jsem prověřit jednu zkazku. Třeba o ní něco víš, dost bys mi pomohla.“

             „Brněnskej drak je výmysl, promiň,“ vmetla mi do obličeje se stejnou měrou sarkasmu, jakým jsem ji před chvilkou obšťastnil já. Dobře mi tak.

             „Mě zajímá spíš brněnskej vlkodlak. V hipsterský kavárně.“

             „Jo tohle,“ mávla rukou, jako kdybych jí pověděl, že ledovec nebyl to pravý pro Titanic.

             „No… jo.“

             „To je jenom David, on je trochu,” zakroužila si prstem u spánku, „ale většinou je v pohodě.”

             „Takže tady žádný vlkodlak není?” ujišťoval jsem se. Kéž by. Ach, bohové, kéž by!

             „Je, ale... já nevím. Spíš bys ho musel vidět, abys pochopil.”

             „Znáš se s ním?” lehounce jsem přitlačil na pilu, aniž bych vykvákal, jak moc bych byl rád, kdyby mě s oním Davidem seznámila.

             „Dá se říct že jo. Asi bych vás mohla spřáhnout,” vyslovila nahlas. Pogratuloval jsem si.

             „To bys byla moc hodná.”

 

Nelhala a opravdu mi s Davidem zařídila sraz. Skoro jsem ani nevěřil, jaké mě potkalo štěstí, když jsem si v pátek odpoledne četl smsku. A čekal, kdy mě karma střelí do žaludku a skopne z útesu.

            Schůzka se měla konat následující den, tedy v sobotu, v kavárně Praha. Ano, vážně. Bára se zatvrdila že půjde se mnou, a i když jsem nebyl zrovna nadšený, pořád jsem jí byl vděčný za pomoc.

            Nevěděl jsem, co od Davida čekat, a nebál jsem si to přiznat. Bára říkala, že je David vlkodlak, a je zvláštní. No, to jde ruku v ruce. Nelíbilo se mi ani místo setkání. Uprostřed Brna, se spoustou civilistů kolem, jsem měl prakticky svázané ruce. Musel by zaútočit první, pak bych snad mohl u výslechu vytáhnout sebeobranu.

 

O roztahanosti Brna jsem věděl, ale stejně mě překvapilo, jak malé bylo ve skutečnosti brněnské centrum. Kavárnu Praha dělilo od Folku snad jen pár ulic. Cestou se mi ale potvrdil můj první dojem. Brno, ač mělo podobnou architekturu, bylo úplně jiné než Praha. Teď myslím tu skutečnou matku měst, ne ironicky pojmenovanou kavárnu. Kdybych měl použít jediné slovo, vybral bych pro Brno „světlé“. Praha vás sevře svými uličkami, tlustými zdmi a temnými fasádami, až se vám začne špatně dýchat. Měl jsem Prahu vždycky rád, ale taky jí musím přiznat tísnivost a jistou škodolibost. Brno působilo naopak vzdušně a přívětivě.

            Vešel jsem do kavárny a s úlevou zjistil, že věkový průměr je tu sice o málo, ale přeci jen vyšší. Navíc za pultem nestála studentka na brigádě, ale docela normálně vypadající chlap. Dokonce neměl ani stupidní hipsterský culík.

            Bára mě vzala za ruku. Gesto mi sice nebylo příjemné, ale přesto jsem ji nechal. Vedla mě strohým interiérem s jistotou ohaře, který chytil stopu, a já jí to nechtěl kazit. Nakonec zakotvila u jednoho z větších stolů. Na jedné z židlí už seděl zhruba pětadvacetiletý floutek. Světlé chmýří na bradě a chaos kratších blonďatých vlasů na hlavě spolu s roztěkaným pohledem mi napověděl, do jaké škatulky si Davida zařadit. Trochu se odšoupl od stolu, aby mi mohl podat ruku, a nově odhalené logo World of Warcraft mě ve výběru jen utvrdilo.

             „Viktor, těší mě,” představil jsem se.

             „David,” kývnul. Stisk měl překvapivě pevný a prozradil o něm ještě jedno překvapení. Ať už o tom věděl, nebo ne, měl v sobě nějaké nadání. Moje magie se po něm hladově natáhla, ale zkrotil jsem ji dřív, než se mohlo něco stát. Asi, chudák, taky něco cítil, protože mi věnoval dlouhý a řádně zmatený pohled. Pak se očima usadil na Báře.

             „Ahoj Baru,” usmál se na ni tak sladce, až to zabolelo. Upřímně jsem doufal, že si nevšimnul, jak mě ke stolu táhla za ruku.

             „Ahoj Davide, děkuju žes přišel,” usmála se na něj. Netušil jsem, jestli si nikdy nevšimla, jak na ni ten kluk kouká, nebo ho jen mistrně ignorovala. Mě situace jen víc mátla. Pokud je David nadaný, a tím jsem si byl jistý, tak nemohl být vlkodlak.

             „V pohodě,” ujistil ji, ale to by nepochybně udělal, i kdyby ho vytáhla od lůžka umírající matky. „Co se děje?”

             „Náhodou jsem potkala tady Viktora, prý by tě chtěl poznat,” vysvětlila ve zkratce. Asi až moc. David na ni chvilku zmateně koukal, do chvíle, než si dal dvě a dvě dohromady a probodl mě pohledem. A sakra. Neměl jsem ji brát s sebou, ale na výčitky už bylo trochu pozdě.

             „Aha? A proč?”

             „Prý ho zajímá brněnský vlkodlak z kavárny.”

             „Asi bych svůj zájem měl trochu rozvést,” vložil jsem se do debaty a nasadil přísně profesionální tón, „jsem tu z pověření Rady nejvyšších magických autorit, abych ověřil zprávu ohledně vlkodlaka pohybujícího se v centru Brna”

             „To... to budu asi já,” hlesnul David. Před chvilkou vypadal, že by byl schopen mě vyzvat na souboj za úsvitu, ale najednou se krčil na židli jako provinilé štěně.

             „Ano, Bára říkala. Mohl bys mě, prosím, trochu uvést do obrazu?“

             „Možná bychom si mohli nejdřív objednat?“ šťouchla do mě Bára ramenem.

            Souhlasil jsem, ačkoliv jsem konverzaci opouštěl nerad.

            Naštěstí Praha v sobě měla aspoň trochu skutečné Prahy a tak jsem dostal, oč jsem si řekl, a dokonce i rychle. Bára si poručila dvakrát flat white; jedno pro sebe a druhé zřejmě pro Davida. Zaplatil jsem všechno dohromady, a stejně celá objednávka stála méně, než bych dal doma za jedno kafe.

            Usadili jsme se s Bárou zpátky ke stolu. Trochu jsem se bál, aby David mezitím neutekl, ale stále seděl na svém místě. Snad se jen tvářil trochu klidněji.

             „Nevím, jak bych to úplně popsal,“ začal David bez pobízení, „takový nutkavý pocit, jako když jsi neklidný a musíš pořád podupávat nohou, chápeš?“

            Nechápal jsem.

             „Nutkavý pocit čeho?“

             „Chce se mi najednou vrčet, a možná i kousat, a… jako kdybych byl pes, nebo tak. Předminulý týden mě vyhodili z Folku, prý jsem kousnul číšnici, ale vůbec si to nepamatuju,“ osvětlil nešťastně.

            Moje tázavě zdvižené obočí asi muselo být všeříkající.

             „Ty mi nevěříš, že?“

             „Rozhodně nejsi vlkodlak. Ale rád bych si ověřil pár věcí, jestli souhlasíš.“

             „A pomůžeš mi?“

             „Nemůžu ti nic slíbit, ale můžu se pokusit,“ nabídl jsem. Dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Přinejhorším, pokud na něm nenajdu nic magického kromě latentního nadání, mu můžu doporučit návštěvu psychiatra.

 

Vcelku rychle jsme se shodli na přesunu k Davidovi. Měl pronajatý dvoupokoják nedaleko, a prý nebude vadit, když počmárám podlahu křídou a zasviním ji voskem. Zastavili jsme se cestou u mě. Vytáhl jsem z kufru auta sportovní tašku s vybavením, kterou jsem nechtěl vláčet nahoru, dokud nebylo třeba.

            Moc jsem cestou nemluvil a okolí vnímal jen minimálně. Místo toho jsem zvažoval, čím začnu. Teoreticky mohl Davida někdo proklít, i když jsem o podobné kletbě jaktěživ neslyšel. Tedy, z Cerových knížek jsem vyčetl, že lykantropie je ve své podstatě prokletí, ale jedná se o extrémně vzácný typ, který se přirozeně neguje s magií v těle nadaných. David mohl klidně jen trpět přeludy. Moc se zažral do hry a pak nedokázal odlišit realitu. Nebo mu s tím ještě pomohla jeho moc, aniž by si to uvědomoval.

 

Davidův byt naplnil má očekávání. Bordel, zatuchlo a zatažené žaluzie. Horečnatě se omlouval, že nečekal návštěvu. Jako kdyby byla návštěva jediný důvod, proč nemít po podlaze poházené špinavé prádlo, prázdné krabice od pizzy a číny a další propriety úspěšného mladého muže. Uznávám, kdyby mě nevycepoval Cer, možná bych dopadl podobně. Ale vycepoval, tak jsem si mohl stěžovat. Svým způsobem jsem Davidovi prokázal službu, když jsem Báře zakázal jít s námi nahoru. Nejsem žádný varietní kouzelník, abych někomu dělal představení, a David měl pořád aspoň malou šanci na sbalení Báry.

             „Ukliď tu, potřebuju čistou podlahu,“ poručil jsem, „a ještě mě pusť k počítači. Máš tiskárnu?“

            David všechno ochotně odkýval, než mě dovedl k malému stolku v rohu místnosti. Herní notebook měl šílené červené podsvícení, ale naštěstí jsem u něj neplánoval sedět dlouho. Vnímal jsem, jak za mými zády David smýčí podlahu, ale ignoroval jsem ho. Formulář k souhlasu s magickými úkony na jiném člověku jsem stáhl z webu Úřadu. Obvykle jich pár vozím s sebou, ale tentokrát ne.

            Vytiskl jsem dvě kopie a do připraveného místa vepsal první z plánovaných akcí. Obyčejný rituál, který by odhalil, jestli na Davidovi visí nějaká kletba, uřknutí nebo podobné radosti. Pokud nic nezjistím, budu pokračovat a postupně do kolonky dopisovat.

             „Jaký je vlastně být mág?“ zeptal se David za mými zády. Došlo mi, že tam asi už chvíli stojí.

             „Vopruz a hromada papírování,“ prohodil jsem lehce a dramaticky zamával formuláři. „Pojď se mi podškrábnout.“

            Přečetl si dokument pečlivě, za což jsem mu přiznal pár kladných bodů. Ještě jsem jich pár přidal, když se bez keců podepsal. Zazdil jsem jeho otázku schválně. Ještě jsem se nerozhodl, jestli mu o jeho nadání říct, nebo ne.

             „Tak fajn,“ promnul jsem si ruce a vstal. Podlaha byla skutečně čistá. Vytahal jsem z tašky penál s křídami, uhly, tužkami, kružítkem, pravítky a voskovkami. No co, křídou byste na fasádu čmárali kruhy a pečetě jen těžko, voskovkami to jde mnohem líp.

 

„Wow, to si pamatuješ z hlavy?“ pronesl skoro obdivně, když jsem se zvedal z podlahy. Celou dobu mě sledoval, takže odpověď musel znát, ale nechtěl jsem být zbytečně nepříjemný.

             „Co studuješ?“

             „Informatiku.“

             „Tak si tohle,“ kývnul jsem ke kruhu obsypanému symboly, které mu musely připadat jako z jiného vesmíru, „představ jako nějakou primitivní látku, kterou jste brali v matice na střední.“

            Postavil jsem ho doprostřed kruhu. Vypadal nervózně. Sebral jsem z tašky čtyři bílé svíce a zapalovač, a s pomocí jednoduchého zaklínání zjistil polohu světových stran, podle kterých jsem musel rozmístit svíce po obvodu kruhu.

             „Kdyby ses cítil divně nebo se ti dělalo zle, tak mi to okamžitě řekni, rozumíš?“ poučil jsem ho a počkal na jeho odhodlané přikývnutí. Nikdy jsem nepracoval s latentním mágem a přiznávám, neměl jsem páru co čekat.

            Běžně zaklínám se zavřenýma očima, líp se soustředím a jsem preciznější, ale chtěl jsem mít Davida pořád pod dohledem. Latina ze mě padala plynuleji než ze školáka nabiflovaná básnička od Seiferta. Dikci a intonaci jsem měl v mozku zažrané ještě víc než samotná slova. Ta byla stejně jen berličkou a na jejich významu magii pranic nezáleželo.

            Nebyl jsem ani v polovině relativně krátkého zaříkání, když jsem si všimnul, jak se Davidovi začaly třást ruce. Zornice měl rozšířené a očividně se mu i zrychlil dech. Měl jsem přestat, ale pořád jsem věřil, že kdyby se něco dělo, tak by mi řekl. Sakra, stačilo, aby z kruhu zkrátka vystoupil, nic ho v něm nedrželo. Nestalo se ani jedno a pro mě to byla cenná lekce, abych nikdy, opravdu nikdy, nespoléhal na zelenáče, ať slíbí, co chtějí.

            Dokončil jsem zaklínání a oslepil mě jasný záblesk. Takhle rituál ještě nikdy nereagoval. Sotva jsem rozkoukal mžitky, pochopil jsem proč. A přehodnotil svoje přesvědčení, že nadaný nemůže být vlkodlak. Zapomeňte na nějaké sexy polonahé geroje a mluvící psíky moderní popkultury. Ze skutečného vlkodlaka by puberťačkám zvlhly kalhotky leda strachy.

            Přede mnou se tyčila dobře dva metry vysoká hora masa, svalů a olezle vypadající matně černé srsti. Vlkodlak stál na dvou nohách, ale byl shrbený a dlouhé ruce mu nepochybně v případě potřeby umožňovaly se pohybovat po všech čtyřech. Malá žlutá očka se na mě zadívala s enormním zájmem a krátký tupý čenich se nakrčil, jak bestie začenichala. Vycenila zuby.

             „A kurva,“ uklouzlo mi. Pokoj byl malý už předtím, ale najednou byl opravdu velmi těsný. Vlkodlak navíc stál mezi mnou a východem. Pitomá, pitomá chyba. Jenže i kdybych byl mohl zdrhnout, nemohl jsem přece nechat řádit ve městě vlkodlaka.

             „Davide?“ zkusil jsem opatrně. Jestli jsem se bál? Ne, byl jsem posranej až za ušima.

            Z hrdla se mu vydralo hluboké zavrčení. Asi jediné pozitivum byla absence Báry. Myšlenka na zrzku mě ale navedla, abych se té bestie zkusil dotknout svojí magií. A i když jsem neměl ponětí, zda se nepokouším o sebevraždu, nic lepšího jsem neměl. Instinkt na mě křičel skoro stejně hlasitě, jako pud sebezáchovy, ale pod nimi jsem pořád cítil druhého mága. V duchu jsem se vysmál sám sobě. Pěknou holku jsem s tím poslal do hajzlu a tady skrčkovi se vnutím, i když o mě nestál.

            Dotknul jsem se ho jen letmo, zkrátka proto, že na víc jsem si netroufal. Jak jsem předpokládal, neměl v sobě ani náznak nějaké obrany a pustil mě ochotně až ke svojí podstatě. Přestože jsem ale byl opatrný, nějaký efekt se dostavil. Čokl sebou trhnul a přikrčil se, jako kdyby mu někdo vrazil kudlu do břicha. Zkusmo jsem udělal krok ke dveřím. Plně soustředěný sám na sebe si mého pohybu nevšiml. Zopakoval jsem postup ještě dvakrát, pokaždé se stejným výsledkem. Počtvrté už ho to ale asi přestalo bavit. Zařval, div mi z toho nezalehly uši, a vrhnul se proti mně. Já se vrhnul ke dveřím. Sice jsem uspěl, ale on byl větší a měl delší hnáty. A zmínil jsem už drápy? Dvacet čísel dlouhý, zahnutý a ostrý jak šavle. Tak přesně těma mě nabral do žeber, zatímco jsem se snažil zdekovat. Padnul jsem za roh do předsíně a přitisknul se ke zdi. Hmátnul jsem si na zranění a rychle si to zase rozmyslel.

            Vědom si idiocie svého nápadu jsem zavřel oči a natáhl se po Davidovi znovu, tentokrát s podstatně větším odhodláním. Magie v něm byla slabá, opřel jsem se do ní vší silou a doufal v zázrak. Někdo se nade mnou smiloval, protože se z vedlejší místnosti ozvala tupá rána a zaúpění lidským hlasem. Děkoval jsem všem bohům.

            David se vypotácel z pokoje nahý, jak se dalo čekat. Vypadal zmateně a vyčerpaně. A když si všimnul mě, tak i vyděšeně.

             „Co se stalo?“ vyklopil ze sebe po chvíli ticha. Pak si ještě vzpomněl, že na sobě nic nemá. Nečekal na odpověď a utekl. Kdyby mě netrápilo zranění, snad bych se i zasmál. Byl bych se rád podíval, co přesně mi udělal, ale v předsíni byla tma. David naštěstí nezmizel nadobro. Vrátil se v teplákách a volném tričku.

             „Beru zpátky prohlášení, že nejseš vlkodlak. Pomoz mi na nohy,“ natáhl jsem k němu ruku a neuvědomil si, kolik je na ní krve. David ano. Zblednul a zalapal po dechu.

             „No tak,“ pobídl jsem ho. Vytržen ze šoku mi pomohl vstát a ukázal, kde má koupelnu.

            Opatrně jsem si vyhrnul triko a podíval se do zrcadla. Možná to bylo i špatným světlem, ale drápance nevypadaly dobře. Rozhodně se nevyhnu návštěvě pohotovosti. Velmi urychlené návštěvě.

             „Jsi v pořádku?“ hlesnul ode dveří David.

             „Ale jo,“ uklidnil jsem ho. Nebo jsem možná chtěl uklidnit sebe.

             „To jsem ti udělal já?“ zeptal se ještě tišeji a v hlase mu znělo provinění.

             „Technicky ano, ale můžu si za to sám. Zavolal bys prosím tě sanitku? A hlavně nepanikař,“ stihnul jsem mu ještě dát instruktáž, než jsem sebou švihnul.

 

Probudil jsem se v nemocnici. Samozřejmě. Soudě podle otupělosti mozku mi dali něco proti bolesti. Bohužel mi léky ale opravdu otupily jen mozek a zranění se dál ozývalo skrz pulzující bolest. Na praktikující mágy konvenční medicína zabírá jen minimálně, proto máme specialisty s magií. Přivolal jsem sestru, která přiběhla dřív, než jsem čekal.

             „Bolí vás něco, pane Černý?”

             „Jo. Proč mě neošetřil někdo s magií?”

             „Nebyl jste při vědomí, abyste mohl podepsat svolení.”

             „Jsem registrovaný mág, nepotřebujete svolení. Můžete mi zavolat někoho, kdo mi dokáže pomoct?”

            Zatvářila se dotčeně, ale stejně odkvačila někoho sehnat. Nečekal jsem ani deset minut.

             „Pan Černý?” ozval se ode dveří tichý ženský hlas. Otočil jsem se a změřil si nově příchozí pohledem. Čtyřicátnice s tmavým přelivem v lékařském plášti měla vlídnou, i když strhanou tvář. Jako spousta lidí, kteří se věnují lékařství z přesvědčení. Přikývnul jsem.

             „Prý jste si mě vyžádal,“ promluvila nečekaně stroze.

             „Pokud mi můžete pomoct, tak rozhodně.“

             „Jste registrovaný?“ zeptala se podezřívavě. Nespokojeně jsem zabručel na účet sestry, která doktorku zjevně neinformovala.

            Chtěl jsem se natáhnout ke stolku, v jehož šuplíku budou nepochybně ležet moje doklady. Jen jsem prudkým pohybem dost přecenil svůj stav. Tělem mi projela ostrá bolest a já se instinktivně stáhnul zpátky a rukama si objal žebra. Aspoň že doktorku moje nemohoucnost obměkčila. V mžiku byla u mě a už mi pokládala prsty obou rukou na spánky.

             „Uvolněte se, to je ono,“ instruovala, zatímco mě pomalu pokládala zpátky na postel, „hezky pomalu. Zklidněte dech.“

            Její hlas najednou zněl až hypnoticky. Cítil jsem, jak se mi snaží dostat do hlavy, a pustil ji. Jednak jsem skutečně potřeboval pomoct, jednak by byl souboj spíše symbolický; ve svém aktuálním stavu bych jí nedokázal vzdorovat dlouho.

            Zavřel jsem oči a nechal ji dělat, co umí. Po těle se mi rozlilo povědomé teplo a moje vědomí spadlo někam do hladiny snění.

 

Z nemocnice jsem vypadnul následující den. Nebyl jsem ani zdaleka v pohodě, ale nic lepšího pro mě v nemocnici udělat nemohli.

            Chvilku jsem se rozkoukával a když jsem se ani po několika minutách nedokázal nijak zorientovat, povolal jsem na pomoc GPS. Tedy, povolal bych, kdyby mi telefon během mojí indispozice nezdechnul. Vlastně jsem ani nevěděl, co je za den. Zastavil jsem kolem se belhající stařenku a velmi zdvořile požádal o směr na Veveří. Vyhověla mi a ještě se, dobrá duše, zeptala, jestli nechci pětikorunu na rohlík. S díky jsem odmítl, protože mi přišlo lepší být za bezďáka, než vysvětlovat, jak jsem se rval s vlkodlakem. A prohrál.

            Z nějaké vyšší prozřetelnosti, které bych strašně rád říkal přirozená inteligence, jsem si doklady, mobil a klíče od auta a pronajatého bytu nechal po dobu návštěvy u Davida v kapse kalhot. Díky tomu jsem nemusel křižovat Brno a hledat strůjce mojí dočasné fyzické neschopnosti. Nedokážu slovy popsat, jak moc jsem se těšil, až ze sebe smyju nemocniční smrad.

 

Telefon se rozeřval, jakmile pod vlivem nabíječky obživl. Kdyby nevolal Cer, možná bych i věřil na znamení.

             „Viktore! Co se stalo? Měl jsi zavolat v neděli,“ spustil, jakmile jsem hovor přijal.

             „Kafe, sex, vlkodlak, nemocnice – vyber si,“ nabídl jsem mu témata.

             „To nezní jako jeden z tvých typických tahů,“ usoudil. Jako kdybych ještě na nějaké chodil.

             „Co můžu říct… prostě zkouším žít Brno?“ pousmál jsem se vlastnímu vtipu.

             „Jsi v pořádku?“

             „V podstatě. Vzhledem k okolnostem se vlastně nic nestalo.“ Potěšilo mě, že se nejdřív doptal na moje zdraví.

             „A je to tedy pravda? V Brně je vlkodlak?“

             „Jo, ale je tu háček.“

             „Jak může mít odpověď ve formátu ano nebo ne háček?“

             „Je nadaný.“

             „Inu…,“ začal Cer zamyšleně. Úplně jsem viděl, jak si mne svoje pečlivě udržované strniště. „To je poněkud komplikace.“

             „Díky, Sherlocku. Jak se vůbec tohle může stát?“

             „Může, protože co jsi viděl, nebyl vlkodlak. Rozhodně ne skutečný.“

             „Moje žebra nesouhlasí,“ namítnul jsem.

             „Mluvil jsi s tím člověkem, než se přeměnil?“

             „Jo, říkal, že má nějaká nutkání. I přeměna byla taková… chtěl jsem jen prubnout, jestli na sobě nemá prokletí, a on šel hned do berserku.“

             „Ano, asi tuším, oč jde. On jen zrcadlí skutečného vlkodlaka. Musel se s ním někde setkat. Předpokládám, že je neiniciovaný.“

            Potvrdil jsem jeho domněnku a ani trochu se mi nelíbilo, kam se konverzace ubírá.

             „Inu, tomu se říká nešťastná náhoda. Budeš ho muset navést, aby se podíval do sebe a pomohl ti vystopovat zdroj.“

             „A až tu bestii najdu?“

             „Tak přivoláš Létó a ona už si s ním poradí. Hlavně ho nezabíjej.“

             „Měl jsem zjistit, jestli je v Brně vlkodlak. Je. Nechci s ním hrát aport znova, Cere,“ opáčil jsem. Že si celou dobu podvědomě hraju s propiskou, co ležela na stole, mi došlo ve chvíli, kdy plast v sevřené pěsti na protest zapraskal.

             „Viktore, kdybych pochyboval o tvé kuráži nebo odhodlání dotáhnout věci do konce, nikdy bych tě do Brna neposlal, a v první řadě bych tě ani nevzal do svého učení. Vzchop se a dělej mi trochu čest, chlapče.“ S tím zavěsil. Měl jsem chuť mrsknout telefonem o zeď, ale ovládl jsem se. Nový jsem kupovat nechtěl.

 

Počkal jsem, až trochu vychladnu, a zavolal Báře - protože na Davida jsem telefon neměl. Byla pěkně nabroušená.

             „Nejdřív mě odkopneš a teď mi voláš?“ uhodila, jakmile hovor přijala.

             „Promiň, byl jsem v nemocnici a ne úplně ve stavu, abych někomu volal. Máš nějaký zprávy od Davida?“

             „Co se stalo? Vlastně… David se mi taky neozval.“

             „Nic vážnýho, nedělej si s tím hlavu,“ uchlácholil jsem ji a pak hovor promptně ukončil. Asi mě bude mít za kreténa, ale měl jsem důležitější věci na práci.

            Nebylo úplně těžké odhadnout, že se David zavřel doma. Neúnavným zvoněním jsem ho ale nakonec přece jen donutil mě pustit do domu a následně k němu do bytu. Vypadal, jako když čeká, jestli ho na místě neprokleju.

             „Dej si pohov, z ničeho tě neviním. Sedni si, musíme si promluvit.“ Snažil jsem se působit sebejistě a rozhodně, i když jsem neměl tušení, jak bych měl někomu říct, že by z něj mohl být mág. Pokud bude chtít. David naštěstí neodporoval.

             „No. Probral jsem tvůj případ s jedním svým přítelem, který se v podobných věcech vyzná jako málokdo. Věc se má tak: Ty nemůžeš být vlkodlak.“

             „Ale sám jsi říkal… a taky jsem tě napadnul!“ bránil se David místo aby byl rád, jak snadno se z útoku na mě může vyvléct.

             „Nemůžeš být vlkodlak, protože v sobě máš Starou krev. Jsi nadaný, Davide,“ vyložil jsem karty na stůl a čekal, až David pochopí, co mu říkám.

             „Já… cože?“ zíral na mě jako na zjevení. „Ne, to není možný. Určitě se pleteš.“

             „Myslíš?“

            Přiznávám, že jsem neměl trpělivost na jeho přesvědčování.

            David vyjeknul a vymrštil se na nohy, když jsem se dotknul jeho magie. Rozproudil jsem ji a nechal ho, aby si závěry udělal sám. Chvíli jen stál a mlčel. Neměl jsem žádné právo to udělat, ale účel světí prostředky a debatu moje rozhodnutí opravdu dost zkrátilo.

 

„A… co se se mnou teda děje? Čaruju nějak podvědomě?“ Celkem rozumně znějící úvaha, ale úplně mimo.

             „Ne,“ pousmál jsem se, „bez řádnýho výcviku máš sice magii v sobě, ale nesvedeš s ní nic. Co se ti děje je… jenom odraz někoho jinýho. Někde ses setkal se skutečným vlkodlakem a protože nemáš žádnou obranu před vlivy zvenčí, nějak se navázal na tvoji magii. Trochu podobně jako jsem do tebe teď sáhnul já.“

             „Co mám dělat?“

             „Pomůžeš mi ho najít, já se o něj postarám, pak se přihlásíš Úřadu a oni ti snad najdou nějakýho mentora.“

             „Já… já ale nechci bejt mág! Mám školu, a nějaký plány, a… magie mi nic neříká.“ Jo, kdysi jsem taky měl školu. A plány, a rodiče s dalšíma plánama a nadějema pro svoje jediný dítě. Pak se přede mnou jednoho dne objevil Cer. Hodněkrát jsem si přál, abych ho tehdy poslal do hajzlu.

             „Nemusíš být mág, ale měl by ses umět uzavřít, abys ochránil sebe i lidi kolem,“ řekl jsem Davidovi věcně.

             „Dobře… tak dobře,“ souhlasil se mnou nakonec, jako kdyby vůbec mohl říct něco jinýho.

             „Potřebuju, aby ses podíval do sebe, našel spojení s vlkodlakem a zaměřil se na něj.“

             „Nevím, o čem mluvíš,“ přiznal David bezradně.

             „Ze všeho nejdřív zavři oči,“ instruoval jsem ho. „Dýchej pomalu, zhluboka. Uklidni se. Mysli třeba na něco příjemnýho.“

            Počkal jsem, dokud se neuvolnil aspoň trochu.

             „Dobře. Teď na tebe sáhnu, nelekni se,“ nechal jsem si trochu svojí moci přelít do prstů pravé ruky. Ne moc, jen tolik, aby na ni David instinktivně zareagoval. Položil jsem mu ruku na rameno a okamžitě ucítil sílící brnění.

             „Cítíš to?“

            Přikývnul.

             „Tak se zaměř na ten pocit a sleduj, odkud vychází. Co cítíš v rameni, je jen ozvěna, hledej zdroj.“

            Z výrazu jeho tváře jsem poznal okamžik, kdy uspěl. Poprvé se setkal se svojí magií a bylo vidět, že v něm zážitek zanechal hluboký dojem. Dobře jsem mu rozuměl.

             „Tohle je ono? To spojení?“

             „Ne, to je tvoje magie. Spojení bys měl poznat, protože na rozdíl od magie k tobě nepatří. Není tvojí součástí.“

            Viděl jsem, jak úporně se soustředí a v duchu mu snad i trochu fandil.

             „Já... asi jsem něco našel.”

             „Výborně. Zkus mi popsat co vidíš.”

             „No... neviděl jsem nic, ale našel jsem jedno zvláštní místo a pak mi hlavou problesklo, jak jsem si po zápočtu potřásl rukou s profesorem Sýkorou. Pak nějak začalo i to nutkání a potíže, co mám.”

            Bingo.

             „Myslím, že mám všechno, co potřebuju. Díky za pomoc,” zvedl jsem se z pohovky s jasným úmyslem odejít. David mě zastavil.

             „Já... můžu nějak pomoct? Přeci jen, pořád nejsi úplně,” mávnul neurčitě rukou, ale narážku na svoje zranění jsem přesto pochopil.

             „Tohle musí vyřídit někdo, kdo má zkušenosti,” odmítl jsem. Ještě by začal tu bestii zrcadlit mně za zády. Ne, zelenáče jsem s sebou vážně nepotřeboval.

 

Nechtěl jsem nic nechat náhodě a na schůzku s domnělým vlkodlakem se tentokrát připravil pořádně. Navzdory Cerovým přáním jsem nevynechal ani pár ochranných zaříkání, která by případného útočníka mohla klidně připravit o končetinu. Za svoje eso v rukávu jsem nicméně považoval výstavní rituální dýku. Čepel s vyleptanými keltskými motivy byla z ryzího stříbra a rukojeť z jeleního parohu.

            Cer by se zamýšleným použitím daru k mým osmnáctinám měl rozhodně problém, ale znáte to, co oči nevidí, srdce nebolí. Samozřejmě by bylo mnohem jistější použít stříbrné kulky do konvenční pistole, ale já měl dost oplétaček s úřady i bez zbrojáku, o další jsem nestál.

            Vázací kouzla, kterými jsem vlkodlaka doufal znehybnit, jsem připoutal k univerzálnímu vodiči. Což není tak jednoduché, jak to možná zní. Půl odpoledne jsem strávil výpočtem rovnic podle kterých jsem načrtal křídou na podlaze změť kružnic s vnořenými kosoúhelníky a myriádou symbolů z asi tří různých abeced.

            Náročnou přípravu vyvážil velmi rychlý a snadný průběh vlastního rituálu. Vázací kouzlo, které jsem zvolil, se dalo použít buď formou rituálu, jako jsem si vybral, nebo se dalo vyvolat přímo zaříkáním. Pak jste ale museli všechny nutné výpočty udělat v hlavě. Jinými slovy: ne, nikdy jsem druhý způsob nezkoušel a ani neměl v plánu na tom něco měnit.

            Postavil jsem vodič doprostřed kruhu, který rozhodně jako kruh nevypadal, sedl si k němu čelem a položil ruce na podlahu tak, abych se ukazováčky dotýkal okrajů obrazce. Polohlasem jsem odříkal zaklínání; jen pár slov, nic hrozného. Cítil jsem svoji magii proudící tělem a malá část jí zkrátka zmizela skrz moje ruce. Rituál neprovázely žádné zvukové ani světelné efekty a pro nezúčastněného pozorovatele by musela být tahle show pěkně nudná.

            Párkrát jsem se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl pro klid duše, otevřel jsem oči a sebral teď už nabitý vodič. Jestli si pod výrazem magického vodiče představíte nějaké drahé kameny nebo talismany s pentagramy a keltskými uzly, tak vás zklamu. Sice v magii mají své uplatnění, ale rozhodně nejsou univerzální. Já vybral vodič, kterému by normální člověk říkal hrubší bílý písek. K pokrytí větších ploch byl zvlášť vhodný.

            Celá sranda mi zabrala den a pokud selže, tak aspoň umřu s čistým svědomím.

 

Najít profesora Sýkoru se ovšem ukázalo být solidním oříškem. Zjistil jsem sice jeho celé jméno a ze sekretářky na děkanátu pár úsměvy vyloudil i adresu, doma ovšem nebyl. A v práci se, jak jsem zjistil, se taky už nějaký pátek neukázal.

            Dostal jsem se do jeho bytu s trochou magického násilí mířeného na zámek. V malém jednopokojáku vládl pořádek, jistá zatuchlost a staromilství. Komunistický nábytek nesl známky užívání, ale jinak byl pozoruhodně zachovalý. Přestal jsem se zajímat o vybavení, když jsem zaregistroval na pracovním stole otevřenou knížku. Viděl jsem u Cera dost starých svazků, abych takový bezpečně poznal. A tenhle navíc nebyl obyčejný.

            Magii jsem ucítil, jakmile jsem se dotknul zežloutlých stránek. Zběžně jsem nahlédl do textu a skoro se rozesmál. Do té doby jsem pracoval s verzí, podle které by profesora mohl proklít někdo z žáků nebo kolegů. Pravda byla mnohem prostší: ten blbec se zvládnul proklít sám.

            Kdyby kniha byla jen kniha a ne zatracený grimoár, mohl by si přečíst zaklínadel kolik chce a nic by se nestalo. Jenže grimoáry měly moc samy o sobě. Valnou většinu jich Úřad zakázal a existující kopie měl ve svém držení. Založil jsem knihu na straně, kde ji Sýkora nechal otevřenou, a podíval se na desky. No jasně. Na tmavé kůži se skvěl omšelý zlatý nápis. Podle něj jsem držel v rukách Grimoár Eleny z Malborku.

            Jméno jsem neznal, ale jeho přítomnost mě nijak nepřekvapila, spousta grimoárů nesla jméno svého tvůrce. Byla to vlastně taková osobní kuchařka, jen s tím rozdílem, že ty magické dovedly do jisté míry i samy vařit.

            Sbalil jsem knihu a po krátkém hledání sebral ještě brýle na čtení. Ne pro vlastní potřebu, ale potřeboval jsem nějaký Sýkorův osobní předmět, abych ho mohl najít. Brýle by měly posloužit mimořádně dobře.

 

Moc bych si přál aby magie fungovala jako GPS. Trocha latiny a hle: souřadnice vašeho cíle. Bohužel vyhledávání pomocí kouzla funguje spíš jako dětská hra „samá voda“. Takže jsem Sýkoru našel, ale kousek před půlnocí, a v jedné z částí města, která nesdílela ani trochu přívětivosti centra. A nebylo to jen městem, ale i místními obyvateli. Akorát jsem čekal, kdy na mě nějakěj výkvět místní omladiny vytáhne nůž - když jsem zaslechnul slabé zavrčení následované hlasitějším výkřikem. Přestal jsem se zaobírat okolím a vydal se po sluchu za zdrojem.

            Sýkora se zjevně schovával za neosvětleným průjezdem na pohled vybydleného baráku. Do tmy a neznáma se mi zrovna dvakrát nechtělo, ale co zbývalo. Povolal jsem si studené světlo a nechal ho zalít prostor přede mnou. Překročil jsem práh rozbitých vrat, ale za nimi nečíhal žádný horor. Čekal až v jednom z přízemních bytů, do kterého se vcházelo z malého dvora. Soudě dle puchu se vlkodlak zabydlel právě tady.

            Něco mi křuplo pod nohama a já se strašně leknul, ale byla to jen pitomá kost. Ani ne lidská. Ne že bych byl odborník, ale opodál jsem zahlédl roztrhaného psa. Pokračoval jsem blíž ke vchodu do bytu, ze kterého se ozývalo chrčení. V ruce jsem svíral sáček s pískem. Když budu dost rychlý, tak bestii možná překvapím.

            Jasně, byl jsen moc velkej optimista. Vplížil jsem se dveřmi a nechal světlo, aby mě následovalo. Vlkodlaka jsem zaregistroval jako velkou černou šmouhu a zvláštně detailní pohled na zubatou držku. Naštěstí jsem nepotřeboval reagovat. Jedna nebo dvě ochranné pečeti na mně sice praskly pod fyzickým náporem, ale nebyly důležité a jejich ztráta mě netrápila. Pak vzduch kolem vlkodlaka zapraskal a zajiskřil a on odskočil zpátky. V očích měl čirou nenávist smísenou s šokem. Asi byl zvyklý na snadné oběti.

            To byla bezesporu pravda. Chodba bytu byla prakticky vymalovaná na červeno. Po zemi ležely kusy oblečení a části lidských a zvířecích těl. Nejsem žádný veterán z mordparty, takže kufr se mi zvednul rychle a spolehlivě.

             „Fajn, konec kočkování,“ prohlásil jsem a doufal, že zním jako správný frajer.

            Nabral jsem hrst očarovaného písku a hodil ji na něj. V místnosti se slabě zablesknul celý složitý obrazec poutacího kouzla, které jsem do písku zaklel. Podívaná byla skvělá, ale bohužel navzdory mojí touze ne konečná. Vlkodlaka kouzlo zjevně zpomalilo, ale taky ho strašně namíchlo. Vztekle zařval a vrhnul se na mě jako zpomalený filmový efekt. Hrábnul jsem po druhé hrsti, ale než jsem ji stihl hodit, byl čoklík u mě a zase se na mě šklebil. Znovu dostal pěkných pár výbojů, ale tentokrát se nevzdával.

            Zaryl zuby rovnou do kouzel, která jsem měl na sobě. Jasně jsem viděl, jak mu jeden z výbojů rozseknul horní patro - a on si pořád věřil. To ale byl trochu problém. Potřeboval jsem nějaké místo, aby se písek rozptýlil ve vzduchu, jinak jsem riskoval chycení do vlastní pasti.

            Z čenichu se ale vlkodlakovi v další chvilce vyvalila krev a on si konečně přiznal, že si ukousl moc. S neustávajícím vrčením kousek odcouval. Nehodlal jsem čekat a mrsknul po něm druhou várku. Zaškubal sebou a snažil se proti neviditelnému sevření bojovat. Žel bohům zčásti úspěšně. Moje poutací kouzlo zkrátka nebylo dost silné. A já neměl čas ani prostor řešit jakékoliv silnější.

            Mohl jsem rovnou zavolat Létó ať si fešáka přebere, ale nehodlal jsem riskovat aby vázací kouzla přetrhal úplně a třeba někam zdrhnul.

            Netahal jsem dýku z pouzdra zrovna dvakrát natěšený, nechtěl jsem riskovat, že ho stříbrem pocuchám moc. Ostří se v tlumeném světle nepřirozeně zalesklo, jak reagovalo na okolní magii. Nikdy jsem nezjistil, co všechno do něj Cer zaklel, ale nikdy mě nezklamalo.             Sevřel jsem rukojeť pevněji a vyrazil k bestii. Zavětřila a její pokusy o osvobození nabraly na intenzitě.

             „Stříbro ti moc nevoní, co?“ Nepřemýšlel jsem příliš dlouho a ve vhodný okamžik k vlkodlakovi zkrátka přiskočil a zabodl mu zbraň do ramene. Ohnal se po mně drápy, ale jak jsem říkal: po zážitku s Davidem jsem stran obrany nenechal nic náhodě.

            Vlkodlak zavyl, až mi zalehlo v uších. Chvilku se snažil dýku vyrvat druhou rukou, ale na jeho dlouhé drápy byla moc drobná. Akorát se sám víc zranil. Netrvalo dlouho, než ho stříbro oslabilo dostatečně. Pohyby zmalátněly, a nakonec se poroučel k zemi. Tak to bychom měli.

            Vyvolávací kruh Létó, který mi Cer ukázal, jsem kvůli svinčíku na podlaze musel načrtat na zeď. Takže když se v něm nic netušící bohyně objevila – nohama kolmo ke kruhu, okamžitě se do těch sraček poroučela celá.

            Posbírala se, pokud možno elegantně. Špína z ní jednoduše zmizela.

             „Cer by tě měl naučit slušnému vychování,“ odtušila s chladem, ze kterého mi naskočila husí kůže.

             „Jeden vlkodlak s sebou,“ mávnul jsem rukou k nehybné hroudě a její komentář ignoroval.

            Zdálo se, že můj prohřešek je rázem zapomenut.

             „Nádhera,“ vydechla, než se jí ústa roztáhla v širokém a trochu děsivém šklebu, který rozhodně nekorespondoval s jejím vzezřením exotické tmavovlasé čtyřicátnice.

            Následoval jsem ji k jejímu cíli.

             „To je… ty jsi ho otrávil!“ postěžovala si dotčeně, když zaregistrovala dýku.

             „Jen trochu, potřeboval jsem ho zklidnit.“

            Vytáhnul jsem zbraň a otřel ji o vlkodlaka, než putovala zpátky do koženého pouzdra.

             „Neměl být zraněn.“

             „Mohla jste si ho odlovit sama, pokud vám na něm tolik záleželo. Teď, kdybyste byla tak laskavá, je potřeba zahladit veškeré stopy po magii a zpřetrhat vazby, které si hafan vytvořil,“ odsekl jsem. Nečekal jsem bonboniéru ani pugét růží, ale dostal jsem ještě míň, tak jsem jen Létó oplatil stejnou mincí.

             „Nu dobrá. Je naživu, to je nejdůležitější,“ přikývla. Pak vlkodlakovi položila ruku na hlavu. Moje vázací i osvětlovací kouzla se rozplynula, jako by ani nikdy nebyla. Stejně tak moje obrana. Předpokládal jsem, že vyřešila i Davidův malý problém se sebeovládáním. Pak Létó zmizela a vlkodlak s ní. Nezajímalo mě, co s ním chce dělat.

            Já urychleně vypadnul. Rozhodně jsem nepotřeboval, aby někdo třeba zavolal policii kvůli hluku, a mě našli samotného s hromadou krvavého tetrisu.

 

Domů jsem se nehorázně těšil. Dokonce ani ta D1 mi v druhém směru nepřišla tak strašná. Zvlášť když jsem věděl, že se po ní v dohledné době znovu nevydám, protože do Brna mě zase na nějakou dobu nikdo nedostane.

 


End file.
